


giddy

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, probably deleting this in the morning lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DARK PIT DRINKS HIS FEELINGS AND BREAKS THE 4TH WALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	giddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vi my beautiful friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vi+my+beautiful+friend).



"Jesus Christ, how much did you _drink_?" Lucas sighed, pulling Pittoo so he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dunno, uh.. I wanna say four, but then again, time is meaningless and we, we all die sometime," he laughed, and he laid straight back, head hitting the wall with an awful thunk. "That di'nt hurt," he laughed again, wings flitting out pathetically to his sides.

"Four what? Beers?"

"Shots. Little Mac brought tequila, n' it was fuckin' nasty... I had six."

"You— you just said four!"

"Four glory! _Woo_!" His fist flew up into the air before dropping back down onto his chest, and he backed up so that he was sitting up straight against the wall.

It turned out Lucas's boyfriend was extremely giddy when drunk. A goofy grin hadn't left Pittoo's face ever since he'd dragged him back to his bedroom from the party, and it would have been funny if he wasn't so concerned.

"You gotta drink some water.." He spotted a cup from his bedside table, still half full. He reached out for Pittoo's hand. "Here, come and have some."

"Nah, c'mere, Lu!" he chuckled, quickly pulling him hard to where he was laying. "Sit with me! Fuckin'...." he trailed off for a moment. ".. Just, like, listen for a sec, I gotta tell you a thing."

Lucas decided to humor him, taking his hand and nodding. His flushed face was visible even in the low light, just a crack shining in from the doorway.

"Luuucas.......you're, like, my fuckin' _favorite_ guy."

He couldn't help but laugh aloud at this, and Pittoo tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly in response.

"No, like, I _love_ you! I love you, I love you, I don't say it times 'cause I'm tryna be cool or fuckin' whatever, shit, but you're the coolest! Fuck, I love you! Serious!"

All of it was too loud, too quick to really have that much meaning, but it was so sweet just the same, and Lucas felt his heart race. He'd never told him he loved him before. "Well, you probably won't remember, but I love you too."

"PK Love or shit?"

Lucas blinked. He never told anyone here that he could use PK Love, not even Ness. "Huh?"

Pittoo laughed hard, covering his mouth with his hand. "Ya know, like in your game, how the fuckin' guys come in and you dog and the seashell saxophone houses with the... the fuckin'.. shit, that shit ain't even vocalized on the GBA.. America..."

"A game? What are you talking about?"

"Vocaloids! Fuckin' Len Kagamine! Pit loves that motherfucker, shit! Got a body pillow at a _con_ -vention!"

"No, no, what were you saying before? GBA? What _is_ that?"

He stopped laughing for a second, squinting at him with a confused expression before gasping. "Fuck, not suppost'a tell anyone. Me n' powderpuff n' greenyhair can break the fuckin' fourth wall, y ninguno de nosotros son reales, y todos estamos de juegos. Estamos hechos de píxeles y códigos.... Culo falso....." Pittoo stared off to the side for a second, as if sharing something big.

Lucas chuckled. He always forgot Pittoo was bilingual. "Well, your secret's safe with me, because I have no idea what you just said."

"Don't tell anyone, you fuckin' cutie..."

This was just too much. He never called him anything like that, and now he was leaning in closer, until his chin was on his shoulder, and he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I really love you, fuck.. You're really cute... You always smell like flowers n' shit, do you wear perfume? I wear perfume, shit's from Lush, I like yours better, yoush'd gimme some.."

Pittoo kissed him messily on the side of his ear, then his hair, then just below his eye. It was obvious that he wasn't collected enough to find his lips, and he grabbed his cheeks awkwardly as he pulled away, forehead resting against his.

"I think of you, a lot, y'know? Like..."

Pittoo stopped and giggled. Pittoo _giggled_ , and Lucas wished he could record it, and listen to it again and again. There was a soft, quick tapping noise, and Lucas realized it was his wings fluttering against the wall.

"Lucas, I jist.. You're so cute, I jist bet all of you 'sso cute, I think of you, when'm bored, or when'm alone, or s'posed to be asleep, or in the shower, and I just touch—"

" _Okay_ , okay, okay, that's enough! You gotta drink water now!" Lucas panicked, grabbing the cup and nearly spilling it as he secured Pittoo's hand to hold it. His face was burning red now, and Pittoo was still grinning like an idiot as he drank the cup's contents.

"You're sso cute when you're blushing, too." 

"G-go to sleep, Pittoo."

"'Kay. Tuck me in."


End file.
